Beat Me Down, I'm Still Proud
by loquaciouslauryn
Summary: Blaine comes to Kurt's window at 2 AM; beaten, broken, and sad. What happened, and what is Kurt going to do? M for domestic violence.One-shot for now, possibly could continue. KLAINE.


A/N: So, in reviewing for my English final, I came across Romeo and Juliet (a huge portion of my test) and I was rereading the famous balcony scene. And then, I started thinking about Klaine. And then, this idea popped into my head. So I decided to write it. And then, i decided i didn't like it; This was actually originally just fluff, but as soon as I finished, I deleted the whole thing and wrote blangst instead. I hope you enjoy!

(Kurt's POV)

I was up reading on a Friday night when I heard "Teenage Dream" going off on my phone. I instantly knew it was Blaine; what did he want at 2 in the morning?

**I'm outside your window.- Blaine**

I threw my phone down and walked over to the window, with a smile. What a romantic! I thought. I opened my curtains to see Blaine there, standing with only his guitar case.

"Blaine what are you doing here?" I whispered

The only response I got from him was a wailing sob. I felt my smile fade and heart sink into my stomach. Blaine was my heart and soul; I hated seeing him upset. I noticed his clothes were ripped, and his face cut up and bruised. I was horrified.

"Blaine!" I yelled a little bit too loud. I ran as fast as I could out of my room and down stairs to the front door. I ran out to Blaine, who hadn't moved from the spot below my window. The only light we had was the light from my bedroom window. I ran over to Blaine, practically throwing him into my arms as he dropped his guitar case to hug me. He sobbed and sobbed; I felt his chest contracting and his continuous stream of tears fall down my pajama t-shirt. I nestled my face in the crest of his neck, and rubbed his back, shushing him softly, whispering it would be alright. I released him from my hug to look at his face; it was covered in blood and bruises and cuts. He was sobbing; his eyes blood red.

"Blaine, shhhh, c'mon let's go inside." I said I put my arm around the small of his back and walked him in to my house. I shut the front door behind me and guided Blaine up the stairs and into my room. I shut the door quietly and sat with Blaine on the edge of my bed. He began to bawl once more as he fell back onto my shoulder. I hugged him, pulling him in closer, rubbing his back. The room was silent, except for Blaine's wailing sobs. As the sobs got harder, I hugged him closer, letting my own tears fall. Who ever made Blaine feel like this would pay if I found them.

"K-Kurt" Blaine stuttered in between his wails. I shushed him comfortingly and let one of my hands cup the back of his head.

"Shhhh, Blaine. Just let it all out now. Then we'll talk, okay?" I cooed to him. My own tears were starting to fall harder. He sniffled with a nod before letting out another sob. I slowly rocked him in the hug, trying to convince him he was safe now. We did not move, and did not say anything for 15 minutes. I sat there, letting Blaine sob into my shoulder. His sobs began to die down to a point where only tears were falling now. Blaine was shaking in his pain.

"Blaine, I'm going to grab something to wash your face off, okay?" I whispered to him when I felt he had calmed down a little bit. He nodded, and I slowly released him from my hug. He sat there, on my bed, hunched over, face drenched in blood, tears and pain. I walked into my private bathroom and grabbed a red washcloth. I wetted it with luke warm water and walked back out to Blaine. I took my seat where I previously was and gently wiped the blood off of Blaine's cuts. I threw the now dirty wash cloth on the floor, not caring where it landed. I only cared about Blaine. For the first time that night, Blaine raised his eyes to meet mine. It broke my heart, seeing them so red, and seeing him so hurt. I could start crying all over again.

"Kurt, I need to know if you love me." Blaine whispered.

"Of course I love you Blaine. I love you more than I love life. You ARE my life." I whispered back. I grabbed Blaine's hands, and set them in my lap. Blaine began to sob again, and I pulled him in back in for another tight hug, his head resting on my shoulder.

"T-they said n-no one would e-ever love me. T-they said I was a g-girly f-fag." Blaine sobbed

My heart broke. I knew how it felt to be talked to in that manor and it hurt. Sometimes the emotional abuse was worse than the physical abuse. And I didn't care if people made fun of me for being with a man. But no one would ever hurt Blaine this much and get away with it.

"T-They said t-they d-didn't love me e-either Kurt." He sobbed even harder into my chest. I felt his body quiver, and I hugged him tighter. I rocked him slowly, back and forth.

"Who said that Blaine?" I whispered

Blaine sobbed harder and harder; his wails filling what was silence 20 minutes ago.

"M-My Parents." He wailed, louder than he had all night. I hugged him closer and shushed him once more, like a mother would to her young child who had awoken from a nightmare.

I turned to see my door opening, revealing Finn, Dad and Carole. Dad was holding Blaine's guitar case in his hand. Blaine was oblivious to all of this as he was sobbing into my shoulder. All three of them looked heart-broken

_What happened? _My dad mouthed

_ Not really sure yet._ I mouthed slowly back.

_ Need anything?_

_ No thank you. Go to sleep_ I mouthed to my family at the door. They smiled sadly and sympathetically and shut the door quietly behind them. I refocused myself on the sobbing boy in my arms.

"Blaine, shhhhh, calm down baby. Shhhhhh" I whispered as he sobbed

"They b-beat me, Kurt. They beat m-me. Dad thought he could p-punch the g-gay out of me. And my mom, she k-kicked me out, Kurt. They b-both came home, d-drunk, beat me, and k-kicked me out." He wailed. His body was shaking uncontrollably. I squeezed him tight, and let my own water works begin. Parents are supposed to love you, not beat you.

"I h-have nothing K-kurt. I have no h-house, no f-family. Just my g-guitar." He sobbed.

"Shhhhh, Blaine. You don't have nothing. You have me and Burt and Carole and Finn at the very minimum. You can stay in the guest room here; I know Dad won't mind." I said to the sobbing Blaine

"You have us, Blaine. And you are loved. I love you more than you'll ever know. I'm glad you came to me. I promise you, it's going to be alright. I promise." I said, letting tears flicker from my eyes.

"K-Kurt." Blaine sobbed. They were slowly dying down.

"Shhhh, Blaine, it's okay."

"I l-love you." He cried. His sobs were slowly dying down; his body just quivering, and eyes still wet with fresh tears.

"I love you too, Blaine. I love you so much. You are so brave, and strong. You're going to be okay." I consoled.

I sat hugging the shaking Blaine for a few more minutes before he pulled away from me. His eyes were the reddest I've ever seen before; his face wet with tears. There was a bruise on his right cheek bone, a cut by his left eye and on his chin. Both of his eyes were swollen from sobbing, but the left one was forming a yellow and purple ring around it. His eyes were droopy tired.

"They hate that I love you, Kurt. They hate that I love guys. There's something wrong with me."

"Blaine Everett Anderson." I whispered firmly but sympathetically "There is nothing wrong with you. There is nothing wrong with liking boy. Do you want to know what my dad told me once? He told me the kid's job was to be themselves and the parent's job was to love the kid no matter who they were. You are being yourself; your parents are the ones who aren't doing their job. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you." I said. Blaine's eyes and face scrunched up again, as he let fresh news tears fall from his eyes, bending his head down in shape. I grabbed his hands with mine.

"Hey" I said to him, taking one of my hands and lifting his head up to me.

"You are beautiful. You are talented. You are strong. You are loved. And you are going to get through this. You won't be able to do it alone, but you will be able to do it. And you've got me, and Dad, and Carole, and Finn, and both New Directions and The Warblers to help you." I said.

He smiled at me, his left eye completely shut due to swelling, but his right one wide open, looking at me.

"I love you Kurt. I love you so much." He said, a tear rolling down his cheek. I leaned in to kiss him on his lips; it broke my heart tasting his tears. It reminded me of his hurt.

I released from him, and took the wash cloth I had used before back to the bathroom. I pulled out a new white one, and drenched it in cold water. I wrung it out and brought it to Blaine.

"Put this on your eye, baby. It's help the swelling go down." I said. He took the wash cloth and placed it on his eye.

"I'm going to get you some pajamas to wear; just a t-shirt and some flannels. You can sleep next to me tonight. When your parents are out of town again, we will find some way to get your stuff here, but we have an extra toothbrush and travel hygiene kit you can use until then. If we need anything that isn't in the kit, we can pick it up at the drug store tomorrow." I said. Blaine just nodded. He had finally stopped crying, but he was still shaking.

I walked over to my drawers and picked out a t-shirt for Blaine, along with black and white flannel pajama pants.

"Kurt?" Blaine whispered "Can I wear your 'likes boys' t-shirt?" Blaine asked as his voice quivered

I turned to him, the look on my face asking for an explanation

"I'm proud of who I am. I'm proud I love you. And I just need a way to show that right now." Blaine said. I smiled at him, dropping the flannel pants to the ground and ran to him. I hugged him, and brought him in for another kiss; this one filled with passion and sympathy.

"I'm proud to be with you, Blaine. I'm proud that you're so strong." I said against his lips. I pulled away from Blaine and walked back over to my drawers, picking the pants up on my way. I found my Born This Way t-shirt, grabbed it, and shut my drawers. I walked over to Blaine and handed him the shirt. He smiled a small, sad smile and walked into my bathroom to change. I walked to the other side of my bed, pushing the covers back so Blaine could crawl in. I grabbed the book I had previously been reading and shoved it in my nightstand. Blaine emerged from the bathroom, his clothes in a pile.

"Where should I put these?" Blaine asked in a soft voice

"You can throw them anywhere for now." I said.

"I like wearing your clothes" Blaine said, throwing his jeans and holey black t-shirt onto the ground. I smiled at the handsome boy and titled my head slightly to the right.

"Why is that?"

"Because It smells just like you. And when I can smell you, I feel like I'm near you. And when I'm near you, I feel happy." Blaine said, walking over to my bed. I scooted over to give Blaine more room. He settled himself into a comfortable position; his head on my chest and arm draped over my body. I moved my available arm to the bedside lamp.

"Goodnight Blaine." I whispered

"Goodnight Kurt, I love you. Thank you." He said as I turned off the light

"I love you too." I said, feeling Blaine's head nuzzling into my chest, as we slowly drifted off to sleep.

Post A/N: Okay, so I could continue this is you want me to…. Let me know! (:


End file.
